The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis which was originated by crossing an unnamed, unpatented seedling (internal reference number 072493C) as seed parent, and the variety known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis xe2x80x98Sunny Delightxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of this new variety is Hibiscus rosa-sinensis xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99.
To the best of my knowledge, Hibiscus rosa-sinensis xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99 has never been patented in the United States and there is no prior pending United States Plant Patent Application or prior existing unpatented or unpatentable plant.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are flowers of attractive coloration born on an upright and vigorous plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by grafting as performed in Culver City, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. Other known forms of asexual reproduction also may be used.
The following traits have been observed in the new variety xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99:
1. Cartwheel, overlapped single flower, ruffled, tufted, wavy edge.
2. Bright yellow body (near 9A-12A), white halo (near 155C), with a large dark magenta zone (near 57A-58A) which blends into dark red eye (near 45A-47A).
3. Vigorous, upright, medium growth habit.
4. Very good bloomer during warmer weather may (63xc2x0 F./81xc2x0 F.) through October (62xc2x0 F./81xc2x0 F.) in Southern California.
5. Leaf shape is somewhat cordate with acute apices and round smooth bases. Leaf margins are crenate.
6. Flower life is approximately three or more days on plant.
7. Endures temperatures of 30xc2x0 F.
8. Propagation by cuttings.
This new variety xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99 bears a single flower on normal stems. The plant""s flower tends to grow larger during the warmer months of July-August (low about 65xc2x0 F., high about 86xc2x0 F.) and slightly smaller between the cooler months of April and November (low about 55xc2x0 F., high about 74xc2x0 F.) in Culver City, Calif.
Compared to the new variety""s seed parent, xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99, flower is smaller. xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99 has a flat cup-shaped flower, whereas, the seed parent""s flower opens wider and petals are rolled and reflexed backward. The color of the seed parent is muddy white and not clear whereas xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99 color is clear. Compared to xe2x80x98Sunny Delightxe2x80x99s, xe2x80x98Denise Yumixe2x80x99 has a different flower color and is hardier.
After 5+ years
Height: Between about 122 cm to 183 cm.
Width: Between about 92 10 122 cm.
Caliper dimensions: 30 cm from the bottom, the average caliper of the branches are 1.4 cm to 1.6 cm. Largest caliper dimension of a branch is 2.0 cm. The smallest (juvenile stems) caliper dimension is about 3.7 cm.
After 5+ years
Height: About 132 cm.
Width: About 65 cm.
Caliper dimensions: 30 cm from the bottom, the average caliper of the branches are 1.2 cm to 1.75 cm. Largest caliper dimension of a branch is 2.1 cm. The smallest (juvenile stems) caliper dimension is about 4 cm.
After 5+ years 
Height: About 90 cm.
Width: About 60 cm.
Caliper dimensions: 30 cm from the bottom, the average caliper of the branches are 1.1 cm to 1.5 cm. Largest caliper dimension of a branch is 1.8 cm. The smallest (juvenile stems) caliper dimension is about 3.8 cm.